castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom's Big Night Out
Plot It's Tom and Daffy's birthday, As Daffy decides to have a party in, Tom has a day/night out. Lyndsey Duck, Lyndsey Longmoore and Sheeba join Tom. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (The camera shows the outside of Goodie HQ covered in banners and balloons) (Daphne blowing up a balloon whilst Daffy and Lyndsey Duck walk pass) Daffy: I just want my birthday party to go well Lyndsey Duck: Don't worry Daffy, it will. you can count on us. don't forget it's Tom's birthday too. it is for the both of you remember. Daffy: Yeah i guess your'e right (Tom walks over to the two ducks) Tom: Hey guys Lyndsey Duck: Hey Happy Birthday Tom Tom: Gee thanks Lynds... Lyndsey Duck: (turns to Daffy) Daffy..got something to say to Tom? Daffy: (annoyed) Happy Birthday (then folds his arms) Tom: Thanks, Happy Birthday to you too. Got any plans? Daffy: Well i do have a few. Only invite people who are like me, i must eat all the chocolate on the cake, no goodie bags allowed, no games, People must pay me $50 to go to my party, The fridge is only for my use, i must have at least 6 presents from each person, Oh then its an early night (then streches) What's your plan? Tom: Well take my new car for a spin, go to a resturant, maybe a club and party, wanna come? Daffy Duck and Lyndsey Duck: (at the same time) D: No L: Yes (Daffy looks at Lyndsey Duck) Daffy: What! you would rather go to his party over mine? Lyndsey Duck: Yes, at least he has a better planning and reasonable rules (then walks away) Daffy: (talks to himself) Mines still better (Meanwhile Lyndsey Duck invites Lyndsey Longmoore & Sheeba Cat to Tom's party) Lyndsey Duck: (To Lyndsey & Sheeba) Tom is having a big night out party for his birthday. do you wanna come? & Don't forget it's Daffy's Birthday to. Lyndsey & Sheeba (At the same time): YES. (Daffy walk's in) Daffy: What! you too? Lyndsey: (Happy) Yeah! Daffy: What Why? Sheeba: (Happy) Because we want to have fun! Both: (Happy) Yay! Daffy: (Sad Face) Oh. Lyndsey: So you wanna come? Daffy: (Disappointed Face) No. Go on. Lyndsey Duck: (Concerned) Why don't you wanna come? Daffy: His is better then mine. Lyndsey Duck: Daffy your party is just as great as his you know it's just.... (Then suddenly Tom walk's in) Tom: (Happy) Good. glad your coming to. Both: Happy Birthday Tom! Tom: Aww Thanks. Sheeba: What time your Party Night Out? Tom: At 12:00 P.M. Lyndsey: Good. Sheeba: Cool. Lyndsey Duck: Ok. Tom: Are you sure you don't wanna come Daffy? Daffy: No you all can go have a good time I'll just sit down & Watch T.V.. All: Ok. Bye Daffy. Daffy: Bye. (Tom, Lyndsey & Sheeba Walk's out of the door) Daffy: (Talk's to himself) Maybe i'll just sit back & sleep until someone comes knocking on the door. (Then Fall's asleep) Screencaps Hitchin A Ride.png|Birthday boy Tom with his friends dancin.png|Tom and Lyndsey Duck dancing at a club